Por siempre
by GalassiadeScorpio
Summary: Shura llega al Santuario sin conocer a nadie...poco a poco se irá relacionando con personas que le cambiarán la vida, entre ellos Aioros de Sagitario. ADVERTENCIA yaoi


**Por siempre**

Al fin he llegado al Santuario, a decir verdad estoy completamente nervioso. Es la primera vez que pongo pie en Grecia, no conozco absolutamente a nadie y para empeorar la situación…no sé griego.

No tenía problema alguno con mi Maestro, él hablaba español y griego con mucha facilidad, pero ahora que le he vencido y ganado mi derecho a portar la armadura de Capricornio ya no estará conmigo. He caminado por varias horas, siguiendo, tratando de localizar el famoso pueblo de Rodorio, o soy muy malo con los mapas o definitivamente el lugar no existe, espero que sea la segunda. Siento un gran alivio al divisar en las lejanías una villa, sólo espero que sea la que estoy buscando.

Al acercarme puedo leer un pequeño letrero que confirma mis sospechas, milagrosamente he llegado a Rodorio. Atravieso el poblado a paso lento, veo todo a mí alrededor, a la gente que pasa a mi lado y me examinan extrañado. Debe notarse que soy extranjero. Ahora me acerco a una fuente que se encuentra en el centro del lugar y sin dudar ni un segundo, tomo asiento, seco el sudor de mi frente y miro hacia todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar a ¿Sage?, ¿se llamaba así? Demonios, no recuerdo… ¿Cómo dijo mi maestro? Empezaba con S de eso estoy seguro.

—No me falles…no me falles cerebro.

Me pego en la frente con la palma de mi mano, yo sé que los golpes no ayudarán a mi cerebro a recordar, pero estoy tan desesperado por recordar el nombre que ahora mismo me golpearía la cabeza contra el suelo sólo para acordarme. Suspiro frustrado, por más que intento…no puedo.

— Perfecto…ni llegar al Santuario puedo. — resoplo fracasado, paso una mano por mi cabeza y miro al suelo, el sol me esta calcinando. Y cuando finalmente estoy apunto de darme por vencido y largarme del lugar, una persona se acerca, colocándose frente a mí, tapando el sol.

— Tú debes ser Shura ¿me equivoco?

Levanto la mirada y ahí esta, mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, los recuerdos llegaron como rayo. Ese era el hombre que me había descrito mi Maestro.

_En Rodorio te estará esperando el caballero de Géminis, su nombre es Saga…podrás identificarlo con facilidad entre la multitud._

—Disculpa… ¿Puedes entenderme?

Salgo de mis vacilaciones, para volver en aquel chico que me observa con las cejas fruncidas, impaciente. Estoy seguro de que es el tal Saga.

— ¿Saga?

Pregunto con inseguridad.

— Sí…así es. — sigo sin entender nada de lo que dice, pero asumo que lo es, pues hace un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. — veo que tendremos problemas. — me mira con una sonrisa al momento que toma mi brazo —. Vamos te llevaré al Santuario.

Ambos caminamos en silencio, pues aunque quisiéramos hablar no podemos. Aquel singular chico de cabellos azules caminó unos pasos delante de mí, pero durante todo el rato nunca soltó mi mano, tal vez por miedo a que me perdiera. Después de tanto caminar por un estrecho sendero paramos frente a una imponente puerta y al fin el caballero libera mi mano, únicamente para abrir el portillo.

— Bienvenido al Santuario, Shura. — Volteo al oír su voz, estaba muy ocupado viendo a mí alrededor y olvidé que seguía con él. Aquel lugar era simplemente impresionante. — Que tonto soy…. no me entiendes. Aún así, te llevaré…vamos.

Habíamos ascendido apenas unos cuatro templos cuando caí rendido al suelo, caminé demasiado para llegar a Rodorio y ahora subir escaleras. Mis piernas ya no respondían y a pesar de que quise ponerme de pie por puro orgullo no pude.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta acercándose con expresión preocupada. Yo únicamente volteo a verlo y le sonrío amigablemente, abro la boca para decir algo esperando que pueda entenderme pero no puedo, ya que en ese instante un pequeño se acerca a nosotros y junto a él otro muchacho de hermosos ojos turquesa. Ellos hablan entre sí y si vieran la cara de idiota que tengo se reirían de mi. Detesto no entender nada de lo que dicen y eso se ve reflejado en el ceño fruncido que comienza a formarse en mi rostro.

—Oh…pero que tonto soy. Aioros, Aioria el es Shura. — abro los ojos como platos al escuchar mi nombre, y de un momento a otro me veo siendo examinado por dos curiosos ojos verdes. El pequeño niño se acerca tanto a mí que siento que de un momento a otro me va a comer.

— ¡Hola! — el niño me sonrío de oreja a oreja. — ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde esta tu armadura? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Me entiendes? ¿Por qué me miras feo?

Nunca en mi vida pensé escuchar tantas palabras incomprensibles a la vez, ese niño hablaba hasta por las orejas y yo nuevamente seguía con cara de idiota, completamente avergonzado.

— ¡Aioria! Lo vas a marear con tantas preguntas. — por fin habló el chico de la bandana roja y yo inexplicablemente me quedé idiotizado.

— Verás, Aioros…Shura no entiende griego.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo le enseñaras?

— ¿Yo? No, no…yo no puedo… tengo que partir a una misión de reconocimiento.

— ¡Yo quiero enseñarle! ¡Hermano por favor!

— Aioria…él necesita de alguien que…bueno de alguien maduro, dudo que tú puedas hermanito y conociéndote no le enseñarás bien.

— Pero tú si puedes enseñarle hermano.

— Aioria tiene razón.

— Saga…

— ¡No se diga más! ¡Gracias, Aioros! — Saga grita con una sonrisa y desaparece a una velocidad increíble, yo me remuevo sin saber que tengo que hacer ¿voy detrás de él o me quedo? No…demasiado tarde, ese tal Saga se largó y me dejó aquí con…con ellos.

— Bien, Shura. — por muy extraño que suene…no llevo ni 5 minutos de conocerlo pero el simple hecho de escuchar mi nombre en sus labios puso mi piel de gallina y por poco pude sentirme derretir cuando sus labios se curvaron en una perfecta sonrisa ¿Será el sol el que provoca estas extrañas pero hermosas sensaciones?

No me interesa…sólo sé que me gusta.

_Continuará…_


End file.
